Kesander Beysarus
Kesander Beysarus is a human in whom the blood of the old Corellian spacefarers runs strong. He is one who reveres daring deeds and applauds audacity, who seeks challenges and revels in risk. Like many of his forebearers, he is also a man of seeming paradoxes. He respects and admires talented leadership, and yet chafes under the hand of unaccountable or self-important authority. Light-hearted when the moment allows, he is fond of laughter and a good joke. Yet at the same time, he is capable of intense focus, bloody-minded determination, and decisive action when duty and circumstance call for it. Unafraid of solitude or striking out on his own when needed, Kesander deeply values family and is fiercely loyal to any team to which he commits himself. Offended beyond comprehension by the monstrous contempt that the servants of the Empire have shown for the lives of the uncounted millions slaughtered for the glory of the Emperor and the New Order, Kesander is also quite capable of killing in combat, deliberately, efficiently, and without remorse, those who wear the uniform of the Imperial enemy. Yet, despite the fact that he is a warrior whose consciousness is strongly rooted in the here and now, Kesander does have a philosophical, spiritual side that occasionally shows itself. The Corellian carries within him a deep, intuitive sense of what some might call divine providence - to which he attributes in part, his survival of numerous potentially lethal encounters. He also has enormous, if well-concealed, curiousity about the Force, and those who can somehow wield its mystical powers. In essence, Kesander Beysarus is a man who was born to find adventure out among the stars. A strong affinity for mechanical systems and astrogation has set his path outward into the galaxy. The fact that he is good with a blaster and can handle himself in a brawl bodes well for tight scrapes that he will find along the way. Of course, where he shines most brightly is in the cockpit of a starfighter. Being a pilot is a vocation he describes as "The only thing I'm really good at." His service as an StarOps officer in the New Republic Military allows him to use his talents to fight for those things he values most. Most of all it allows him to defend the freedom he cherishes most deeply as the birth-right of all Corellians against the tyrannical and devouring menace of the Empire. Background The Beysarus clan is an upper-middle class Corellian family with a long history of success in scouting hyperspace lanes, interstellar shipping, and most of all, military service. All males of the Beysarus family since time immemorial have spent time in uniform. Over the centuries, they have served in the forces of the Corellian Security Service, the Republic, the Rebel Alliance, and the New Republic. None have ever served the Empire. Kesander's father is a retired Navy Captain who commanded both Corellian Gunships and Corvettes. He began his career in the service of the Old Galactic Republic and later served the Rebel Alliance. Kesander's mother comes from a family of Coruscanti merchants of Corellian origin. Both parents live still on Corellia, on the ancestral Beysarus estate. Only the youngest of Kesander's five brothers remains at home on Corellia. The oldest brother was a New Republic FleetOps Lieutenant(JG) who was killed when [[NRSD Crusader|NRSD Crusader]] was destroyed in combat. The third and fourth brothers are currently in training with the New Republic military. Early Years Kesander Zothar Beysarus was born in 7 BBY in Coronet, on Corellia, to the elder scion of the Beysarus clan. He is the second of five sons. Military Training Assignment to NRSD Reprisal First Actions The Fight for Coruscant Holding the Line at Mon Calamari Beysarus, Kesander Beysarus, Kesander Beysarus, Kesander